The Idiot Test/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Tj's World episode "The Idiot Test". (Title card) (Cuts to Wayne Johnson High School, and the bell rings) (Cuts to Mr. Asta's classroom, and Mr. Asta walks in) Mr. Asta: Good morning, class. Now before we go on our field trip to the IQ Monitor Headquarters, I need to check to see if all of you turned in your slips on time. (While Mr. Asta checks inside his desk for his checklist, Tjdrum, Ccmater2 and Agentpeddle talk about the trip) Tjdrum (whispering): This should be interesting, shouldn't it? Agentpeddle (whispering): What do you mean, because we're going somewhere that idiots are made or something? Tj (whispering): Not really, because over there I think that they turn idiots into smart people. Ccmater2 (whispering): I thought that was what school was made to do... (Mr. Asta finishes looking through his checklist) Mr. Asta: Okay, I finished looking through my checklist, so do any of you have to do any last minute check-ins before we go? (Silence) Mr. Asta: Good. I hoped not. So, a reminder, what we're going to be doing at the building is that one person will be paired up with another person who has a low IQ. Tj (whispering): "Low IQ"? That sounds wrong... Agentpeddle (whispering): Why, because every single person on the planet has to be smart? Tj (whispering): Not really... Agentpeddle (whispering): Well, in case that's the reason why, not all of us can be smart, Tj. You know what I mean, right? Tj: (whispering): Are you talking about Travis? I think he's the only person in the school who's ever been held back this year...or ever. Agentpeddle (whispering): ...Mostly. Mr. Asta: The IQ Monitor company's headquarters is holding their annual "Idiot Test" today, and two people, one smart and one not, are the basis of its concept. The former must guide the latter through the test without any trouble. That should be easy (Cuts to Travis reading a book entitled "How 2 Emoji") Mr. Asta (offscreen): Unless, their IQ actually manages to be under zero. (Travis gets a shocked look, after he pulls down his book) (Cuts to Tj, Cc and Agentpeddle) Tj (whispering): I think he's most likely talking about Travis. I mean, his IQ is -43. Cc (whispering): I don't understand how anyone's IQ can be that low. Agentpeddle (whispering): Yeah, isn't zero the only first number on the number chart?! If not, I don't want to know what the first one is, if it's an integer like -43. Mr. Asta: Okay, everyone, get your backpacks, the bus should be here in a minute. (Cuts to the bus stopping in front of the school a minute later, and then cuts to Tj, Cc and Agentpeddle about to get on the bus) Tj: Well, at least we don't have to do so much schoolwork it makes our attention span go low. Agentpeddle: Yeah, it feels boring sometimes. (They get on the bus, followed by the others. The bus then starts driving through the neighborhood.) Agentpeddle: I heard that Aisia's IQ is 85. And I already know that my IQ is 95, so that's ten more IQ points that her, or whatever those are. Tj: I think I have an IQ of about 90. Cc: I think I have about 87. Agentpeddle: As I was saying, I hope I can get partnered up with her. After all, it's my dream to make her as smart as me. Cc: Since when? Agentpeddle: Since just now. But I seriously don't want to get partnered up with Travis. It would be a huge pain in the brain for me to try and get him to be smarter, when he has an IQ that low. Tj: I wonder how many people have an IQ that low, by the way. (Shows the bus driving through the city and then stopping in front of a tall office building, which is the IQ Monitor headquarters. The students walk out of the bus one by one.) Tj: Wow...and I thought this was going to be like a factory-sort of place. That's the thing about expecting something. You expect it to be something, but sometimes it turns out to be something else. Cc: Yeah... (Mr. Asta walks to the front of the crowd) Mr. Asta: Alright, class, now that we're here, I'm going to assign you your partners before we go inside. IronInforcer: (raises hand) Can I be partnered with Aisia? Mr. Asta: No, Iron, you cannot be partnered with Aisia. Agentpeddle: *sighs* That was close... (Mr. Asta takes out a box and starts picking cards out of it) Mr. Asta: Tjdrum and...Ccmater2. Tj and Cc: YES! (they high five each other) Mr. Asta: Iron and...David. Jason and...Sasha. Agentpeddle and... Agentpeddle: (crosses fingers) Please be Aisia, please be Aisia, please be Aisia, please be Aisia... Mr. Asta (offscreen): ...Travis. (Agentpeddle's eyes pop open, and he falls to the floor in shock. Tj and Cc stand over him.) Tj: Dude, are you okay?! Agentpeddle: I don't know... I think I may have just lost my sanity... Cc: Uh oh, is he turning into Travis?! Tj: No, Cc, he isn't turning into Travis...I hope. (Cuts to the three walking through the halls of the building with Agentpeddle still shocked) Agentpeddle: I can't do this...I just can't do this... Tj: Agentpeddle, calm down. Besides, it could've been worse. You could have died today. Agentpeddle: I already died inside. Tj: Hey, don't say that. After all, this is just for one day. It's not like you got partnered up with Travis for the rest of the semester or anything. Agentpeddle: I know, but this is different. I just feel like it's going to be impossible to get Travis to be smarter. It's like trying to make pizza with vegetables! (They stop walking for a second) Tj: You do realize that vegetables are used as toppings on pizza all the time, right? Agentpeddle: ...I do. (They start walking again) Tj: Look, the point is, I don't think you have to look at Travis the whole time. Maybe you just have to make yourself think he can succeed in this test. Agentpeddle: Oh, really? Try and think of all the times Travis has done something wrong. Note: It better not take up all of my time here. Tj: Well, he nearly destroyed the school just because he didn't get a cheeseburger in his lunch and instead got seaweed chips, and he almost killed the Social Studies teacher after he said he wasn't going to play games with him. Cc: On a related note, he didn't even mean playing real games. Tj: And he also got lost in the garbage truck and didn't even get out until it got to the gas station...okay, I see your point. (Cuts to them walking toward Mr. Asta, who is at the food court) Mr. Asta: Oh, hello there, boys! How are you liking this place so far? Tj: It's pretty cool. Cc: How long until we have lunch? Mr. Asta: (looks at his watch) Two more hours. Agentpeddle: The place is cool, but I don't like the competition. I don't want to talk about it. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 17